Drunken Rumors
by Natures Voice
Summary: After the Defeat of Valtor, Musa breaks off the Club. Abandoning them for a Group of fellow Melodians who attend cloud tower. but one night, after a terrible night, Musa and her friends are caught breaking the law. And guess who gets blamed responsible? Now Musa must return terrible memories of the past and face the angrey diamention ahead of her.
1. PROLOGUE: DRIVIN IN THE NIGHT

I revved the engine of my car and stepped on the gas peddle. I had to get to Cloud Tower and Alphea before anyone realizes that my friends had beed stoned and completely wasted. It was 2:30 am. Shelly, Amanda, and Elzelda where laughing and screaming in the back seat while JoJo was riding shot gun and trying to hug and Kiss me!

_Gross! I am never going near a glass of alcohol for as long as I live!_ I thought as I desperately tried to not breath the awful breath of drunk witches. I sped through Magix City and through the road of the was no moon tonight because of the heavy rain we had been having. My headlights where my only thing to see on this road and damn Shelly kept kicking my windshield wipers off. I tried to click the back on when JoJo grabbed the wheel and nearly had us crash in to a tree! I punched her in Jaw and grabbed the wheel back. The car begun spinning out of control. I clenched my teeth as Shelly Amanda and Elzelda screamed with glee. Their legs and hands up in the air like its some roller coaster. Shelly got stoned thanks to some dick head at the Bar. God! I leave them for twenty minutes and they get god-damned wasted. I'm surprised they didn't get rapped. But Amanda started going horny on some Red Fountain seniors and was doing lap dances and pole dancing by the time I dragged her out of that Pub. And Elzelda...Oh god. Shirtless, bra-less,( and I now realize Panty-less. ) Was jabbing her tongue down a guys throat, and was definitely feeling her up(and down if you know what I mean) ! Did these girls know these guys? I have no clue. And frankly I'm glad they didn't know me. I looked at my now pending friends. They are nor were no where near as pretty as the Winx Girls. I had gotten mad at them and walked out after the defeat with Valtor. It was so close to the end of the year. I found these girls in need of a Moral friend. They where from Melody, just like me. But I never in my entire life I would be going 40miles over the speed limit with under aged drunks at two in the morning on a fucking Monday. Tuesday. What ever! And I'm under aged to be driving this late. As an Alphea collage student my Curfew is Midnight for nighttime driving unless I have a Licensed Driver over the Age of 21 in the front seat. Goddamn it! Why do I have to be a Year younger than the Winx? Two years if you want to count Stella into this. I'm 18, Not 19, not 20! and sure as hell not 21! And neither are these Sluts in my car! I finally got the Hover car under control. Just a few more hills and turns and we'll be on the three collage campuses. _This is it. _or so I think.

"Magix Police! Please pull over your vehicle!" I breathed, my bangs blowing up and off of my forehead. I turn on my blinker and slowdown. The next thing I know. JoJo is on top of me, grinding me! She stomps on the gas pedal.

"You God Dam whore, get the fuck off of me!" I yell and try to push her off, but she wont budge! I punch her twice in the face and one full force at her throat. She's out cold.

"Damn it! Help me!" I scream at the top of my lungs. No point because it not like anyone can hear me. The car was gaining speed and the breaks weren't responding! Amanda's pocket book was wedged between the break and the pedal wouldn't respond. I grab the wheel and let the car spin out of control. Shelly, Amanda, and Elzelda passed out in the back and I was the only one with the seat belt. The car kept spinning and spinning and finally it stopped. Nearly flipping over but still maintained it's right-side up statue. I took off my to-tight seat belt and threw my self out side of the car. I collapsed and began coughing and choking for fresh air. I heard the Police Sirens on the other side of the hill. I stood up only to have my knees give out underneath me. I tried again and failed. The sirens where getting closer. With a final attempt I used the car push my self up and Began waving my hands to flag down the cops. The arrived and puled next to my Hover car. Before any of the officers got out Shelly kicked my window open and tried to get out.

"Shit, it's the PoPo!" She said as tried to scramble out. "I'm out'a here!"

"You. Are going. No where." I growl and block her exit way. I look at her. Her purple-grey hair. Her colorless eyes. Her grey complexion. Her mascara was a mess and her lips where blood red. "You got your self into this fucking mess, you dragged me in it too, knowing the costs. You are now paying the price." Shelly glares at me. then does what I least expected her to do-she hit my mouth so hard I has practically gargling blood. I wipe my mouth, slightly dazed.

"Freeze!" Yells one of the officers.

"Why of corse, officer..." Shelly smiles evilly and blasts the cop with a black energy ball. I'm still in shock, Shelly takes advantage of the situation and tries to run off. I fallow on a full sprint! I tackle her to the ground and yank her hands behind and up her her back.

"Sound Stunner." I yell and put my hands over her ears. She screams once then is out cold. I hear the policemen's' footsteps. they stop and I can feel them staring at me. "Saw that on T.V. once." I say cooly and stand up, wiping my mouth again.. I walk back to the Cars. there are about 12 cop cars, 4 ambulances, and a firetruck. I suck the air out of my cheeks. Oh dear, this isn't going to be pretty. I think. I bend down to the policeman that Shelly spelled and put a relive spell on. "**_Ana-tan, voracuz de wicka._**" I say and put my hand over his head. He heals immediately and stands. He puts out his hand and tries to say something but before he could say anything I was shoved down on the broken window shards. I yell and scream "Ow your hurting me! Please stop! I was only trying to help!"

"Not a chance you stupid witch!" The policeman growls.

"Frank, let'er up!" A police woman yells.

"She attacked Charlie." He calls back, pushing my left shoulder deeper in to the Glass.

"Don't argue with me! I'm the chief. I say you let her up, you do it. I say your fired, you are." She yells, gently picking me up.

"She's a fairy, Frank. And a Winx girl." Charlie snaps. "She was healed me."

"B-but its an offense to use magic on an officer-" Frank growled.

"You've been fired, now get out of my sight! Its also an offense to at all injure a victim." The chief snaps back. She then turned her attention to me. "I'm sorry, sweet-heart. I know you where trying to do the right thing by helping your friends but-"

"They're not my friends." I mumble, and continue to wipe my lip. "Not anymore."

The Officer sighs and puts her hand on my good shoulder. "You are in trouble, you will be questioned and will face some major consequences..."

"Forgive me for saying this m'am, but I know the process a little to well." I look up at her, "I was aware of me breaking the law and know the consequences." I cry for a little bit, after a couple of minutes. The officer asks me to do a series of tests, all come back negative. and then I was asked to ride in the cop car to the hospital. I wanted to check on the girls. on the way, I rode shotgun (wearing magic restraining cuffs, though.) and Told Officer Cal (that's the name of the Chief.) _everything _ that happened the past 48 hours. I even admitted that I got into a fight with some specialists at the bar.

"I'm going to ask the doctors to run you through, just in case you may have some injuries that you are un-aware of." She says, opening the car door for me.

"Yes ma'am." I say, but my knees buckle out from under me. Cal immediately catches me. She literally carried me in to the ER bridal style. nurses and doctors ran to us and put me a bed.


	2. Chapter 2: You know about me

Hi, Sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes. I am not originally american. OK, so i used spell check. so little things are in here that will be fixed but I can do this. Thank you for getting through this.

by the time the sun came up I was done with the tests. my shoulder was badly cut and bruised, and my mouth was numb. I looked at my self in the reflection of the window. I had bruises on my neck and face. Plump lips, no black eye (for once) and scratches all over my face no thanks to the glass. In other words, I looked terrible. I lifted the bed sheets to see more bruises and scabs. Wonderful. my eyes traveled to my hands. the only thing I saw where badly broken nails and bloody knuckles. I looked at my nails harder. They where scratched and chipped, and my ring finger's nail was split down the middle. I stupidly pressed on it with my thumb.

"Owwwwa! Damn it." I whimper and bring my hand to my mouth.

"Good news, Musa," A nurse says with a beyond fake smile. She places a kit down on a table, with a lot of needles. _shit. "_all of your tests came back, you're clean." She picked up a needle and placed it on the shot. I can feel my eyes widen. Bid needle, vary big needle. Me no like big needles. "You can go back home today!" She looks at me right in my eyes. I look back at her. "There. That was easy." she said.

"W-what?" I look down at my wrist and see a prick mark. "You-you...B-but, but I...How?"

"I'll get some clothes fresh for you, then Chief Calison would like to speak to you in the waiting room." I nod, still shocked that I have been given a shot and didn't even feel it. I look at the clock. 5:49 AM. I have been up 72 hours straight. I lay back down and close my eyes. You know how sometimes you wake up way to early, and you know you're tired but you just cant fall asleep? That is exactly what I feel like. I groan and hit my fists in frustration, only resulting in hurting the sides of my hands.

"Ow." I say again.

"I was going to ask if you where asleep, But I take it not." The nurse says as she walks in with a dark grey vest and long sleeved polo with some dark skinny jeans. Ew, To much dark.

"Ya' know I am a fairy, right?" I growl and stare at her. She just smiles at me again and leaves. I stumble out of the bed and put the clothes on. Goddammit no bra. Oh lovely. with the help of a different nurse (thank god) she leads my to a small waiting room. It was dark and grey with a small window and ugly shades. the only color was a plastic plant that was more black than green. there where six chairs the lined a single wall. On the opposite was the receptionist. I took a seat and waited. And _waited_. _And_ waited. _And waited. _It was passed noon and I was still waiting.

"Do you want something to eat, hun?" the receptionist asked me.

"Huh?" I snapped my head back up to face her. She was kind of pretty. dark brown hair pulled back into a neat pony tail. pale skin, glasses.

"Do you want food?" She asked again. I had refused breakfast, and had no dinner and barely no lunch the day before.

"No thank you." I say plainly. She sighs and walks away. I sigh too, and slouch in my chair. After a few minutes I can hear her talking to someone.

"She still refuses, sir. She hasn't moved from this morning. She literally has stayed in the same position for 7 straight hours...No...No, the doctors wont let her...Yes, her phone was confiscated...she's the fairy of music though, would it be easier to let her listen to some music instead of...yes sir. Yes, sir. Her...no, she has no living relatives...no her father's greatly ill, He's staying in the Harmonic Hospital until he recovers... Alphea, yes. right away-"

"Can you ask him where officer Cal is?" I asked. "I just want to be cleared and go back home." My voice cracked and a dug my nails into my leg for sounding so pathetic.

"Of corse, baby." She said. I cringed. Riven and the others would always call me their baby because i was the youngest in the group. I often got annoyed at that name, Accept when Riven called me his baby. I could care less. But that whole "Pixie/Fairy" thing still seems to be his forever favorite.

"...I believe she's experiencing it right now, sir. There where about a dozen teenagers here earlier this morn-they're still here?...Questioning? for what?... Oh, oh I see...Yes, yes...They must leave though, the girl is getting inpatient... five more minutes? Ok. Thank you, sir." She hung up. She continued to type and click on the computer when she finally looked up at me,"Those are some pretty loyal friends you have here."

"Beg pardon?" I ask, finally looking up from my scared wrist.

"The Winx Club Girls and Those Specialists. They certainly care a lot about you." she said, still not looking up from her computer.

"Oh, thank you." I say, putting my bangs behind my ears. the receptionist gets up.

"Well, I'm done with this. seeing as you aren't willing to talk."

"What now?" I ask as she comes out from behind her desc.

"My name Sydney J. Parker."

"Like the detective?" I ask jokingly. Sydney J. was my favorite mystery writer. She was an actual under cover agent who wrote about all of her cases and adventures.

"Exactly." she said. Taking a chair and sitting in front of me. "My sister and I are going to be taking care of you. If you wish to tell me anything that you didn't tell Cally, then go right ahead. If not, then I perfectly understand."

"Wait, you're serious?" I asked. Sydney looks at me. "Umm, yeah. ok." I spill. from day one of leaving my friends to listing in to the conversation till now, not soaring any detail. Agent Parker just nods.

"Cally told me that you where Familiar with the "process". Tell me about that." She asks. leaning forward more towards me.

"I breathed. Ok, well get comfortable." I joke. she smiles and waits. I breath again.

"Might as well start from the beginning." She nods. "My mom died when I was 3 years young. After that my father went- for lack of better expression, Bat-crap crazy. They little money we either went to pay back the gangs or drinks." I rub my temples, "And I'm still struggling to pay back the debt, so you can see how much my dad drank. I was taught from the boys how be a 'street rat' if you will. But the boys certainly got a run for their money. the women on Quarter Note would always know that I was coming because I would play a tune on my mothers flute-"

"I thought your father got rid of everything that had to do with your mother. Manuscripts, pictures, clothing, Instruments, virtually anything with music or that reminded him of her-"

"My mother's flute is the only thing my father didn't take." I say coldly. letting her know I do not want to talk about my remaining physical memory of my mother.

"Ok, honey. " She says. I take another breath.

"Any way. The women would always leave food or clothing for me and i would swap it for something in return. " I smile. "Although, I would usually find it again on the next trip." Sidney smiled, too. "I was never a bad thief, At least that's what I choose to believe. I would and still do attempt to repay anyone and everyone. All of the women and select children would insist that I didn't have to repay them, but I did. If anyone needed help, all's what they had to do was to whistle a part of my tune and I would come to them..." I take a breath.

"Still respond?" Sydney asks, still smiling.

"I'm not sure. Not since I was taken away from Quarter Note."

"Can You tell me about that?"

"Like you haven't heard most of my life already. My friends-Hell, not even my Father know about any of this. You're the only person besides me who knows these details." I say, my voice raising.

"Feels kinda good, doesn't it?" She asks smoothly, "Finally letting this go?"

I take another deep breath, shaking and and slightly painful. I nod, it did. Finally getting this all off of my chest felt better than good, almost relieving if not better. and after a couple of minutes, I continue.

"When I was nine, One of the men from Whole note saw me take a pie from the in-keeper's kitchen window in exchange of a pair of silk slippers that I had swiped from a rat that enjoyed going to the Higher Notes' Market. Those slippers cost more than anyone in Quarter Note could ever dream to afford." I feel my self get angry from the memory. "I'm not even sure how the rat got passed the Gates.

"Anyway, he saw me and called the Guards. Like five of them. The in-keeper's wife ran out and tried to protect me, all the women did once they heard our screaming. I was trying to fight back when more guards came and started to beat the women-" My voice cracked, and I tasted metal in my mouth but I kept on going. "- by the time the men came, it was to late." I started to cry, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible. "Most of the women had been so badly beat'n and a couple of them died! The man from Whole note told what had happened to the chief guard and then I was blamed for all of robberies in the...the entire Four Octaves, Even ones that had occurred before my mother had died- before I was even born!"

"Oh...God." she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Th-they-they took me away and sent to the royal court, I was supposed to be charged a butt-load of bull-shit I never did, and one of them was armed robbery and assaulting an officer on the royal court-"

"Woah there, pause and rewind. Armed robbery? Officer assault?" Sydney put both of her hands up and looked at me harshly.

"It's not true though," I say, getting a little defensive. "They blew it way out of proportion! I always had my mother's flute on me, and They considered it a weapon-"

"Who considered what a weapon?" Sydney asked, pressing her palms together.

"The court, no duh." I say, exasperated and completely annoyed. " They said that my mother's flute was some sort of magical entity and a weapon, It's a bloody flute for the gods' sakes! there is nor will ever be anything about that is magical."

"Calm down, sweet-heart. I didn't mean to set you off. I was only curious." Sydney whispered softly. I began to get suspicious. Don't ask me why, it was just this sort of sixth seance that made feel uncomfortable. "Was only a magical weapon that they-the court-charged your flute for?"

"My mother's." I corrected, leaning back into my chair and crossing my legs and crossed my arms over my chest, looking toward the fake plant. Flora would have a fit. "You can use anything as a weapon, from something harmless like a blade of grass or even the air. It all depends on what you do with it." I look back at her, "But my mother's flute was only charged as a _magical _weapon. So yes."

"That is a good point, love. Mind if I steal that?" I waved my hand off to her. "You are vary wise, my dear. And smart. You're a believer of justice and you are vary strong, not vary many fairies would be able to handle of this."

I smile coyly. "I'm no ordinary fairy."

"I believe we established that." Dr. Parker smiled. I smiled back, humming a bit.

"As for the whole 'assaulting the officer' thing. Yeah, I kinda deserved that. I used my flute to try to fight back against the guards.

"In the court was the Princess of Melody, Galatea de´ Clasecal´. She had insisted she'll have me _"as a pet" ._" I say, putting the last part in air quotes.

_"_As a _pet_?_" _Sydney asked.

"Her exact words, not mine. of course the court objected to this, I was a dangerous criminal master mind-" Sydney scoffed "-and I had to be caged." I shivered. "But Galatea insisted, saying that Melody could use me as a weapon to help in the battle with Eraklyon attacking Melody. The court obliged and I was made a Warrior of Melody and Became the bodyguard of Galitaia and the royal family, not that they where happy about that, the family or the court. Only Galatea had seem pleased of the arrangement." I smiled. "but it didn't go well as planned. I trained on various planets, often traveling with in a month's time-I completed all of courses for what took many three or four months- finally after about five years of non-stop traveling, I came here to attend RF, for their Royal Protection Program. But obviously there was no girls aloud. Ms. Faragonda convinced Saladin to give me privet lessons with Cortitorta. That's where I earned my Magix Transformation. I was only 14.

"After my transformation, the Court wanted me to come back. At first I had thought i was going back to it only turns out that they wanted to take me back because the King and Queen didn't want me anymore, and once they heard about my Wings they wanted me to be-" I faltered, un able to complete my though. after a while, Sydney realized what was going to happen.

"They can't do that." Sydney said, more to herself than to me, "Execution of a fairies' wings are against the Dragon's code of Harmony..."

"Galitaia knew of this and warned me. She gave to me the crest of Melody and the Sanctity of Magix."

Sydney looked at me, for a long time she just stared at me. "You may have forgotten to mention that you have Sanctuary in Magix." she said after a while.

"My father didn't know of my whereabouts until...crap, almost two years ago...He threatened to take me out of Magix, he didn't know about me or my condition until then. I hadn't seen him since I was nine. And when he was finally here for my concert-he did not like that. We spent the whole day and most of the night fighting." I said.

"Big difference from Melody, right?" Parker said, cracking a smile.

"Huge." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "And then it all goes on from there, from what I had told you before."

"Wow." Sydney says. "Just...Wow."


	3. Chapter 3 What Had she done?

"Where is she?" He finally asked.

"Do you truly wish to know?" She asked him, her blond bangs framed her face as she walked in circles around the boy.

"I am tired of waiting. I wasn't called here for questioning." He growled.

"Ooh, but you where, darling. You see, You where the closest to her. And it's not like the others where as knowing as you." She smiled. "Now tell me. What do you know about her." She purred in his ear.

"I know only of what she told me. And that's what I told you. You have your information, now give her to me."

"But it is all the same!" The blond growled. "How is it that she has lived this long with these secrets and you, _you_ know nothing of them!"

He growled. "We only came here to take her home." He did everything in his power to strangle the blond. Her hair was in low pig tales with a black scarf as a head band. Her make was to flawless. thick black eyeliner, long eyelashes, and blush made her look like child's' doll. not that her outfit was very child like, or very doll like for that matter. She looked like one of those anime sailors girls.

"Fine," she growled. "go! You gave me-" She paused and put her finger to her ear. "What? What did she say?... Everything?... She admitted it all! ... No, she must be guilt- Truth serum? But- No, I do not doubt you... Fine...No, they are all still here. I will be sending them back personally... No, No. The government insisted on Police escort..." The doll waked out the room, her heals clacking angrily.

Tired from the constant questioning, got up and left the room. As he walked into the empty waiting room, his thought raced.

Why where they so persistent on finding information about Musa? What where they so concerned about? What where they looking for? what where they trying to get her to admit? What where they trying to get _him_ to admit? _Them_?

As he continued to think, A tall Brunet walked in and placed her tanned hand on his shoulder. He shuddered at her touch, his final thoughts said aloud.

"Oh, Musa...what have you done?"


	4. Chapter 4:Along the lines of custody

I couldn't believe what I had done. Admitted my whole life to a woman who I had just met.

_Well, truly you haven't _just_ met her. You've been reading her books sense you where, what? 12? 11, maybe. She's not a complete stranger. _

_Technically she is. So shut up._

_We're done for._

_No, shit Sherlock. _

_We'll never go back to Alfea._

_Yes we will. You're being to negative. You know what negativity does to us!_

_Yes, It makes us stronger._

_No you idiot! That was only once, when we where testing the simulation for Lord Darkar's Cave. _

_No, It was twice! You admittedly got stronger when you went to Cloud Tower that same year._

_Would you just shut up, You stupid voice in my head!_

"Musa, are you ok?"

I looked up to Cal and Sydney, who looked back with concern in their eyes.

"Yeah," I say, getting up from the bed. Ugh my head. "I was just...arguing with my self."

"Oh," Cal hummed, straightening up. "Umm, ok."

"Yeah." I say, holding my head. I groan.

"Here, honey. Drink up." Sydney hands me a SmartWater bottle. Which I gulp down, not pausing for a breath. " Honey You're really dehydrated." She said, putting the back of her hand on my forehead. "And Hungry, no doubt."

"I'll eat when I get back to Alfea." I say, attempting to get the last drop from the bottle.

"Oh, honey. You wont be-" Cal starts.

"I said I'm not eating until I go home." I mentally kick my self. I have no home. "To _Alfea." _I corrected my self.

Cal sighed. "Musa, you are not doing this."

"Alfea." I say bluntly.

Cal motions to Sydney and they walk out of the room, closing the door behind them. I peer through the window shades at the two women, who look like they're arguing. Cal has her arms crossed angrily and is saying some unpleasant things as Sydney walks to the pay phone and starts circling the numbers.

Why does all of a sudden that song gets stuck in my head _now_? Of all times!

Prov. 2

"The Girl's smart," Sydney Admitted. "She knows that we will have to get her back to the schools with her going on a hunger strike!" She made her way to the vintage pay phone and pick up the receiver,

"insert Calling card, now." Said the machine voice recording. Sydney rolled her eyes and took out her card/

"Damn, you would think the Magix Hospital would have a more modern telephone communication." she inserted her inter-dimensional calling card, punching in her certification pin.

"What do you think you are doing?" Cal asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Calling Lady Faragonda." Sydney replied, waiting for a dial tone. The line went dead. "Really?" She fiddled with the Handel.

"I won't go through with this!" Cal said.

"The poor girl's been through so much already, Cally. The least we can do is grant her her home." Sydney repeated the process. "Piece of junk better work."

"The _least_ we can do!" Cal yelped. "Sid. For the past 18 hours, I've been Trying to convince the council of elders and the royal council of melody to not press such harsh charges! Do you have any idea what it's like to be the only woman in a room full of 500 year old men? It's not pleasant."

"crap," Sydney hissed and hit the side of the phone. "Ok, work for me."

"Sid!" Cal snapped in the detective's face.

"What!" She asked "Wait, hold that thought. I finally got a dial tone!"

Cal tapped her foot impatiently. "What?" She growled.

"Cally. I'm going to get a hold to Lady Faragonda. She's been worried and also wants Musa to come home." Cal scoffed. "Stop that."

"Sydney, I spent-an extremely long time, to convince the council to not press the charges against Musa. In return, she won't be able to go to school in Magix anymore." Cal said, leaning on the phone box and rubbing her head. Sydney looked at the Police chief with wide eyes, holding the receiver to her chest.

"Wha-what?"

"Zero charges, but she may become a-" She put her hand up in finger quotes- "a 'Public Menace to Royalty' if she continues to stay."

"But," Sydney's chest began to raise up and down rapidly. "But she has sanctuary here, Princess Galatea her self granted it, along with the three head masters."

"Well, Im sorry but-" Cal stopped. "Wait. Don't tell me you're starting to grow to the girl."

"I kinda said we would be taking care of her until this whole thing blew over." Sydney grimaced.

"You. Said. WHAT?" Cal screamed, making her sister flinch.

"Y-you said so yourself that you wished you could do something to help her."

"I didn't mean that we would open a Foster Care unit."

Sydney growled and slammed the receiver down back to the holder. "Fine, I'll just sign my own name."

"Sid. That came out wrong."

"No, no. You've made it perfectly clear." her sister deceptive growled, storming down the hall. Cal sighed. _great._ she stood there for about ten minutes, and when Sydney didn't come back, she sighed.

_i cant believe im doing this. _She turned to the phone and began to repeat the process her sister did, working for her with in the first time.

_I hate it when she does this to me._ "Hello, I would to speak to lord Draykordo, please."

"Hi, its me...Yes I understand you are very tired, but I need to speak to you about the Girl...more in particular, sir. Along the lines of Custody and where she will be staying..."


End file.
